In order to integrate pathology images in a clinical decision support system of, for example, a hospital, pathology slides are made available in digital form. Hence, this is referred to as digital pathology. Pathology slides are usually scanned by a digital pathology scanner provided for this purpose to make the images available for further inspection in a digital form. In order to be able to acquire the images, the pathology slide has to be illuminated. WO 2011/080670 A1 describes a sensor for microscopy in a digital scanner for digital pathology. It has been shown that the quality of the illumination is a demanding topic. For scanning, a low resolution scan for preview purposes may be provided and a high resolution scan may be provided for the actual image acquisition. The preview is provided for example to identify the area of interest. The high resolution scans are provided to scan the area of interest at high resolution with the speed that is mostly determined by the available light limitations. However, it has been shown that an efficient use of the available light from the light source is a central aspect for high scanning speed.